SHINOHINA:My dear butterfly
by SoulWithoutASoulmate
Summary: Hinata is kicked out of Hyuuga clan. She finds comfort in her friend Shino who deep inside has love for her. ShinoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

SHINOHINA: MY DEAR BUTTERFLY

Chapter 1: Crying angel

**Author's note: I know that most of you guys are Naruhina fans and I must confess I loved Naruhina from the begging but I like Shinohina too. They are just so cute together! This is the first chapter so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto and lyrics belong to Nightwish. The story is mine. Cover is done by WiltingAngel.**

"abcd"-talk

"_abcd"-thoughts_

_abcd- flashback or any other part of the text that I want to stand out_

_Been here all along_

_so why can't you see me?_

_You belong with me._

_(Taylor Swift "You belong with me" I'm into rock but hey song is awesome)_

She isn't going to cry. Her heart is breaking but she isn't going to cry. No matter how much it hurts her she is going to look him straight in the eyes .Because she cried so many times in her life. And she promised that she will never cry again. She looked at him and said harshly "I wonder how a man can do something like that to his own daughter". Hiashi, cold-hearted leader of famous Hyuuga clan, looked at her and said "That is the very reason I am doing this. You could get stronger, better anytime Hinata. You don't lack potential in that. But you are to emotional and your emotions make you weak and pathetic. Therefore you are useless as a leader. I don't care if you are my daughter or not. When it is for the good of the clan family bonds are forgotten. I already gave you the keys to your new apartment. Pack your belongings and leave as soon as possible. And don't come back. You are not Hyuuga anymore". "I would never come back to the house that brought so much pain, Father. Hope one day you will realise what you have done". She went to her room and looked around. She wanted to memorise it well because this was the last time she is looking at it. Lavender walls a bit darker than her eyes. On the wall in front of her stood a family picture of her, her mother and father and her sister. _"My dear mother if you could just see what your husband has done. I thought his heart couldn't be any colder then it already is. I was wrong"._ Her father called her to tell that he is longer the heir to his leading position. That however didn't get her angry. She never wanted the leading position. The new heir was Neji and she agreed on that because he was more suitable than her. But next thing her father said got her angry and heartbroken at the same time. She had to leave the Hyuuga clan because she was no longer their member. Her own family denied her like she was the dirt on their shoe. Like she was nothing. At least they were fair enough to give her a new apartment. There weren't many things in her room. A bookshelf, a single bed with purple silk sheets. Small night table with a lamp and a picture of her team. She, Shino, Kurenai-sensei and Kiba. At least there were some people who cared about her. She packed her clothes and photos of her family and team. It was all she needed.

She was now standing in the living room of her apartment. It wasn't exactly big but she doesn't need a lot of space. After all she is going to live here alone. _All alone._ Small living room had cream carpet and dark purple couch and one TV. There were wooden doors that led to bedroom. Bedroom was pretty much like her old room only it had a double bed. The door in the bedroom led to a small bathroom. The bathroom had blue as it dominant color. Light blue tilled walls, dark blue toilet and dark blue shower cabin. Same blue sink and small mirror. It really looked stereotypical. Apartment also had a small kitchen with lavender counters, fridge and a cooker. Small white table and two chairs. It was good thing she liked the place. Even if she didn't it is not like she had somewhere else to go. When she placed all of her belongings she decided to go to her training place at the waterfall. She just wanted to clear her thoughts. She was walking down the streets of Konoha. The sight she saw made her already broken heart break one more time. Naruto was walking down the street but he wasn't alone. By his side holding hands was girl she recognized as Laiko a kunoichi from their village. She had her typical arrogant smile on her red lips. Her amber eyes had an evil glint as she saw Hinata. After all that was what Laiko was famous for. Stealing guys from other girls. She didn't have problem with that. Her long shiny caramel hair, well-figured body and revealing outfits were enough to make a guy fall for her. She just didn't expect Naruto to be with her. She could understand if it was Sakura but village-slut of all people?. She wanted to cry for the second time that day. But there is no way that she is going to give Laiko that satisfaction. She rushed past them and gone to the waterfall. When she was sure that no one was there she hugged her knees and started to cry. First her family now this. What has she done to this cruel world to hate her so much? She stayed that way until he found her.

Shino was going to waterfall in hope of seeing Hinata. She wanted to talk with her because both Kurenai and Kiba were on a mission. _"Stop denying it. You know well why you are going there"_ he mentally scolded himself. He loved Hinata ever since he first laid his eyes on her beautiful blushing face. But he knew to whom her heart belonged. He knew that she could never be to her more than a friend. Who could love a bugfreak like him? He still wanted to make her happy. And if he can't make her happy as a lover he will make her happy as a friend. When he came closer to the waterfall he heard faint sobbing. He saw Hinata crying. He gently put an arm on her shoulder and asked "What is wrong?". His voice was monotone as usual but those who knew him well could sense care in it. "Family...kicked me out...Neji is the new heir... and Naruto is with Laiko..." she said trough her tears. Shino gently pulled her into his lap and put an arm around her. He just hoped that she won't misjudge his gesture for something else then comfort. Hinata however pressed her head on his chest and continued to cry and sob. "Hinata listen to me. None of them is worth crying. Your family is blind to your effort but one day they will realise what they have lost. And Naruto isn't so stupid to stay with Laiko for too long. It will get better just stop crying". After some time Hinata calmed down and fallen asleep felling the vibration of his kikaichu on his skin. Shino didn't want to wake her up. He wasn't in a hurry and Hinata looked like an angel while asleep. He was truly furious. Right now he wanted to send his kikaichu to eat out Hyuuga clan, that blonde idiot and his cheap slut and anyone else in this world that made her cry. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Neji approaching them.

He glared at him holding sleeping Hinata tighter to his chest. Even without his byakugan he could see the meaning of Shino's body language. His face showed anger. It was unusual for an Aburame to show his emotions that easy. But Neji soon found explanation for that. Shino held Hinata close to the chest in a way you hold something precious you want to protect. "Don't hold grudge against me. I was against kicking her out but no one listened to me. Tell that to Hinata. She is like a sister to me I don't want her to hate me". With those words Neji left. Shino held her some more. After all this was probably the only time he will hold her like this. Friends don't hold each other on their lap. He noticed that it was getting dark and lightly shook Hinata. Hinata sleepily opened here eyes and when she noticed where she was she jumped out of Shino's lap and started talking frantically talking "Sorry Shino-kun I was tired and vibration of kikaichu was so calming I didn't want to fell asleep on you and...". Hinata blushed like mad. She just fell asleep on man's lap. Thank god it was Shino and not someone else! "It's fine Hinata. It's getting late. I'll walk you home if you want. They might be drunken men on the streets". "Thank you, Shino-kun. I would appreciate that". Shino walked her to her new apartment. But something happened. Something that made his kikaichu buzz uncontrolled through his body and any thought he had before leave his mind. Hinata hugged him. "Thank you, Shino for everything" she said quietly and went inside. Shino walked to his home dazed and feeling dizzy. He was still dazed when he entered the house. Of course being an Aburame he didn't let it show. However his father Shibi could sense the buzzing of his kikaichu. "Shino is something wrong?". "Nothing father" Shino answered and went to his room. _"Something is wrong with that kid and I'll be damned if I don't find out what"._

**Author's note: I am not trying to make Naruto a bad guy he is just with a wrong girl before anyone makes a wrong conclusion. I hope that my Shino isn't OOC. He is really being hard to write. Those on FF net review those on DeviantArt comment. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


	2. Chapter 2:Lovebug

SHINOHINA: My dear butterfly

Chapter two: Drunken kiss

**Author's note: After a long waiting another chapter is here. I'm sorry for it. Enjoy the chapter.**

_I'm going down so frail and cruel_

_drunken disguise changes all the rules._

_(Nightwish "Wish I had an angel")_

"_abcd"- thoughts_

_abcd – something I want to stand out from the text for different reasons_ "abcd" – talk

_It was wonderfull a pure pleasure for his eyes. Meadow full of flowers that were in all shades of blue, purple, yellow and pink. Some of them were even a mixture of these colors. It was a place full of lady bugs, green grasshoppers, buzzing bees and butterflies. Butterflies were the most prominent insects because there was no part of the meadow they were not flying in. They had the same colors that flowers did. Then he saw her she was more beautiful than everything on the meadow put together. His beautiful, perfect butterfly. Her lavender eyes shone like full moon at night, her dark blue hair and white dress she was wearing were flowing in the light spring breeze. She smiled and started coming towards him. She stopped when she was really close and started leaning into his face. One more inch and she will touch his lips...just one more inch..._

"Wake up, Shino! Wake up!". Shino got up rubbing his eyes sleepily. To wake up from such a nice dream should be considered a crime. His father looked him, watching his every move. "Your alarm clock went off long time ago. You rarely stay asleep to this time". Shino glanced at alarm clock. 9 o'clock.. By this time he was already out training or doing something else. "I was tired". Then Shino noticed a small butterfly flying into his room. It landed on his index finger. It's wings were light pink in color and red markings on them resembled hearts. Shibi smiled looking at the butterfly. He couldn't believe it. That very butterfly on his son arm it might look ordinary nothing special but every true Aburame knew the meaning of it. "Do you know which type is it, Shino?". "No, father. I have never seen it before. I'm surprised that it landed on my arm so calmly. Butterflies are usually really timid insects". "It's a love bug. Every time when Aburame is deeply in love his kikaichu release pheromones that attract that butterfly to them. Are you in love with someone?". Shino started to feel uncomfortable. Of course, he was in love but there is no way he would tell. "I am not, father". Shibi chuckled. "That butterfly can't possibly be wrong. Just be honest to me. I'm your father after all. At least tell me her name". Shino looked away from his father waving his hand to chase away the butterfly. "I... need to go!" he said in a rush and get out of the room. He was embarrassed. He was a cold, stoic Aburame and yet he let his father to read him like an open book. Stupid love bug...

Hinata was unlike the previous day in a really good mood. Sakura came to her last night saying that Tsunade has heard of recent events in Hyuuga clan and that she is angry because of their behavior toward her. Tsunade couldn't change their decision but she could offer her a new chance to prove herself. She will become a medical ninja under her training because she had everything it took to be one. Good chakra control, intelligence, byakugan to use it in diagnosis and a talent in making ointments and medicines. Hinata was always better healer than a fighter even a blind man could see that. But of course the great Hyuuga clan had more use of a fighter. How could someone loving and gentle make them into even more powerful clan than they already are? Hinata shook her head. They have already ruined most of her life she shouldn't let them ruined it any more. She was now free of their rules, eternal arguing between the main house and branch houses, free to live they way she wanted to not like someone else wanted. Now she could understand the whole caged bird story that Neji talked about. When you looked at it from another perspective it was good that the clan kicked her out. Neji wasn't branded with the cursed seal anymore and wasn't a servant she was free of their harsh treatment and intolerance. It gave to both of them freedom they wanted too.

_FEW HOURS LATER_

Her first class of medical jutsu was officially over. Tsunade was strict teacher but that was what made her so good. Hinata learned some of the basics of medical jutsu and Tsunade also gave her book about herbs wher she could find how to make some medicines. Hinata was excited and wanted to start working on them right now. That's way she was here in the forest to find a special flower called Crimson blood. It was called so because of its dark red color and because of effects it had on blood clothing. However, it was a very rare flower and really hard to find. She walked deep into the forest and soon it looked like the night was fallen because of trees around her. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she become scared but she quickly relaxed when she felt familiar chakra. "Shino-kun you scared me!". "Sorry Hinata. That was the last thing I wanted. What are you doing her in a forest?". " I am looking for a flower called Crimson Blood". _"Crimson blood? It's a very rare flower but I might be able to help her". _"My clan has a special hidden garden that has a lot of rare insects and plants. We use it to selectively breed our kikaichu and other insects. Your flower might be there". "Thank you Shino-kun but I thought that garden was secret of Aburame clan and that only clan members can go there". "I trust you enough to let you there". His voice was calm and serious witnessing that he indeed trusted her. He would let her cut him by half if she asked for it.

Hinata gasped when she entered the garden. It looked like a paradise. She immediately went searching for her flower. Few minutes after, she came back with triumphantly with a flower in her hand. "I found it Shino-kun. This place is so beautiful. Can I stay a bit longer?". Shino smiled behind the high collar of his jacket. "Of course you can. As long as you want". Hinata looked at the fruit three above them. She was getting a bit hungry so she started climbing up a three. Unfortunately, she slipped up a branch and landed on top of Shino making him lay on ground. She looked at his face only to gasp. Instead of dark sunglasses she saw the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen. His glasses must have fallen of his face when he hit the ground. She felt also warmth radiating of him. It was so comfortable. He lifted her up him and got up from the ground. She however was in some strange daze. She wanted to feel more of the warmth of his body to look longer at those eyes. Blushing she asked "Shino-kun, can I...can I.. hug you?" "Yes" Shino said and pulled her into his lap just like the day she cried. She melted into his embrace enjoying every second. Shino however was confused. Happy but completely confused. What the hell has gotten into her?

"Hinata, come on! You need to go out a bit more! What will you lose if you come?". Ino was talking to her. It was evening and when she came back from the garden she found Ino and Sakura at her doorstep. They wanted her to go out with them to club but she really wasn't club-going person. But a weird voice in her head echoed Ino's voice "What do you have to lose?" Hinata sighed and said "Fine, I'll come. But we have a problem. I have nothing to wear". "Don't worry Hinata. Me and Ino have already thought about it" Sakura said and pulled out short, silver, turtle-neck dress with no sleeves on. Hinata dressed it and looked at herself in mirror. Unlike her usual baggy clothes this dress showed of her figure nicely. It showed how beatiful she was. She, Ino and Sakura came into club. They haven't even made a decent step in when the man started looking and whistling after Hinata. They came to a table ignoring them. When the waiter came Ino ordered alcohol drinks for all three of them ignoring Hinata's protests. Ino and Sakura started drinking but Hinata just looked at her drink. Then another two guests came in. Laiko and Naruto. They sat near their table and started kissing. Hinata just looked at them and took a gulp of her drink. Gulp after gulp, drink after drink and little innocent Hinata was completely drunk.

He didn't know why he of all people came to that club. Mainly it was his father. He told him that he was proud of him becuase he spent so much time on his bugs and that one day he would be a very good leader of it be he should also live a little. And so Shino ended up in a club. He noticed that there were some familiar people. Ino and Sakura were dancing, Naruto and Laiko aka the slut were kissing. Hinata was also there drinking at the table. I better go to her. It's not easy for her to see him with her like this. He came to her table and was quite surprised when he didn't saw the sad expression he expected but anger on her face. "Just look at him. Well if is going to kiss someone so will I" she said and grabbed Shino and kissed him. She immediatly inserted her tongue in his mouth. Shino responded to her kiss but he could taste the alcohol in her mouth. _"The only reason she is doing this is beacuse she is drunk. She would never kiss me". _After Hinata pulled away he softly said "I'll take you home before you do something crazy".

**Author's note: Hope you loved the chapter. Those on FF net review on DA comment.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


	3. Chapter 3:Finding love

SHINOHINA : MY DEAR BUTTERFLY

Chapter 3: Finding love

**Author's note:Yes I'm still alive. What can I say the school responsibilities are such a b***ch sometimes. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Your secret admirer who could it be?_

_Ooo can't you see all along it was me?_

_How can you be so blind as to see_

_right through me?_

_(Evanescence "Solitude")_

Shino looked at the sleeping Hinata. He carried her to her home since she was to drunk to walk. He slept over also since he figured out that she will probably be very confused when she wakes up. He looked again at her sleeping form. She was breathtaking. The sunlight was playing on her skin making it seem like she was glowing. He allowed himself a moment of fantasy imagining himself lying there with her as a lover. She would wake up and kiss him not because she was drunk but because she loved him. But it was only a fantasy. She stirred in her sleep eventually opening her eyes and looked at him "Wh-What happened? Shino-kun we...we didn't" she looked horrified at the thought. This was the last time she got herself drunk.. Shino's eyes got wide behind his glasses. "We didn't Hinata!" after he calmed down he continued "I just carried you home and slept over in case you would need any help in the morning". Relief flooded over her. "Thank you for taking care of me". "It's fine Hinata. That's what friends are for right?". "Right" she said. She didn't know was it just her imagination or something else but somehow Shino looked rather hurt at her answer.

_FEW DAYS LATER_

She thought that she finally was actually good at something. That she was finally strong. Not a failure. But it seems that her luck left her. It was one of her regular training sessions with Tsunade and she told her that her healing jutsu was nearly perfect and was amazed at her fast progress. But Tsunade amazement grew to disappointment when she started her hand to hand combat skill training. Hinata was as strong as Ino and Sakura perhaps even stronger that them but she didn't have their aggressiveness. She was a gentle caring person. Tsunade yelled at her. It wasn't the yelling itself that upset Hinata so much. Tsunade often yelled at Sakura, Shizune. Ino and everyone around her when she was in bad mood. But every time someone yelled at her she could see the threatening figure of her father calling her a disgrace to their clan. She tried her best to burry those painful memories in the back of her mind but she always failed. Her eyes soon got watery no matter how much she tried to stop it. "I will not cry. I'm not weak" she was trying to reassure herself desperately but it was in vain. Tears have already stained her beautiful face. He looked her crying again. Something he tried to prevent from happening. That's why he was with her all these days. To make her happy. And he was succeeding and now look at this. A warm hand wiped her tears away. Hand she has grown accustomed to these ways. Shino. "Hinata what happened?". "Nothing, Shino-kun". "It doesn't look like nothing". "I'm weak. I'm so weak". "No you're not. I'll prove you. We'll train together. Come on". Reluctantly she followed after him. They trained close combat for hours and after she has shown some improvement and cheered up they decided it was time to rest. They picked a small bar as a resting place ordering some cinnamon rolls. Hinata was talking to Shino and smiling. He was such a good person. If only people knew what he hid beneath his cold facade they would never call him a freak or creepy. A familiar presence snapped her out of her thoughts. What is he doing here? Alone?

Slowly Naruto approached and started muttering something that looked like an invitation to go out. "You have a girlfriend" she said sharper than intended. "I had. I thought she actually loved me but she only wanted me to get popularity because you know she dates the guy who defeated Pain. So what do you think?". She looked at him. Her first and only love finally asking her out. Finally saying the words she wanted to hear for so long. She should be happy. And yet for some reason she felt cold unfased by his suggestion. But still she said yes. And she went on a date with Naruto Uzumaki the person she was supposed to love. She had a good time probably the best date ever but something was missing. Something she exactly couldn't name what it is. Out of nowhere she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Naruto hugged her. But his hug felt odd, uncomfortable. Something was missing the warmth, the soft buzzing. Her eyes went wide when the realisation struck her. What was wrong with this date was the fact that she wanted to be with someone else. The wrong thing with he hug was the fact that it wasn't the hug she craved for. This was the person she had once loved, not the person she loved now. She squeezed out of Naruto grasp looking at his confused face "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I really loved you once but I just don't anymore" with those words she ran off. The picture of the face her loved one was inside her mind constantly. When she said yes he said he was happy but she could see the sadness in his voice. If only she had stayed with him now she wouldn't be running through the Konoha looking for him. When she eventually got tired she stopped for a moment. "If I was Shino were would I go?" but then it hit her. The Aburame's secret garden.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in the garden trying his best to stop the pain in his heart. He actually thought, he actually thought for a moment that she loved him. He was such a fool. He lied to himself he tried to comfort his stupid pathetic heart. Now he understood why the shinobi suppressed their emotions. Who in their right mind would want to feel the pain of broken heart? Oh right, he would. He heard footsteps in the distance. Probably his father or someone else from the clan. But that wasn't the case. It all happened in a flash. He could only see someone jumping him and knocking him to the ground. A soft pair of lips was pressed on his and when he opened his eyes he saw two moon like orbs looking at him. Hinata moved her lips away from his panting heavily. "I...I...I lll-love you". Shino's heart wanted to jump out of his chest and explode that very moment. She loves him. "I love you too Hinata. More than you think. But Naruto-" "No Shino-kun. I don't want to talk about him. It's unimportant" she landed her lips on his again this time fully enjoying the kiss. Soon Shino's tongue ended up in her mouth savoring the cinammon like aroma. Her lips were so sweet like chocolate. No thousands time better than chocolate. Their kiss soon started getting more heated, more passionate.<p>

Lust was building up making the air feel hot. Too hot. Shino's coat and Hinata jacket were the first two things to go. Then everything else. Good thing was that the grass and the flowers were uncut and big enough to hide Choji in his enlarged form. If anyone saw this the hell would break loose. A kiss on his chest made every thought leave his mind. Right now only she existed. Only she was important. He flipped them over and captured her lips. He explored every single part of sweet tasting mouth. Their hands roamed up and down their bodies sending shivers down their spines. Never in their entire lives has any of them felt so complete, so good. Shino's mouth went lower down her graceful long, milky white neck. She moaned in soft melodic voice. A music to his ears. He kept kissing her everywhere he could yearning for more of those sounds. Every time he heard them he could explode. He started kissing her breasts making her moan even more. Her dark hair floated around her making her look like an angel among the flowers. Like a graceful butterfly in human form. His and his only. He stopped kissing and looked at her, a serious look in his eyes. She noded and he entered her slowly. He felt guilt in his heat when she let out a pained sound. He soothed her until she gave him a sign to continue. Which he did making them both lose themselves in lust and pure sinful pleasure. He didn't know how long or how many hours. He didn't care. He pulled his long coat to cover them and whispered words which made her smile: I love you, my dear butterfly.

THE END

**Author's note: There you go. The happily ever after. **

**DA- comment**

**FF net- review**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


End file.
